


6:13

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Some fluff the morning after the press conference. Sequel toPublic Spectacle





	6:13

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: 6:13  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Category: Romance, Slash, Series  
Fandom: West Wing  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Josh/Sam  
Series: Second in the Public Spectacle series.  
Summary: Some fluff the morning after the press conference.  
Archive Instructions: Anyone who wants to post has my permission.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, folks. Aaron Sorkin is the genius behind this. I'm just playing with his toys, and I'll give them back freshly washed and dried.  
Author's Notes: Damn me and my teaser on a series being a possibility. It got my brain going. This is a tiny little sequel to Public Spectacle that will lead to more, I'm sure.

**6:13 by Perpetual Motion**

"Sam. Saaammm. Sam. Sam. Sam. Saaammm."

Sam woke up slowly, feeling a cramp in his shoulders and wondering when his office alarm started to sound annoyingly like Josh.

"Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam."

Wait, that was Josh. A Josh that sounded way to pleased with himself. Sam didn't even bother to open his eyes. "Who have you pissed off now?" He felt the couch shift as Josh settled near his kneecaps.

"You mean besides the entire press room yesterday?"

"You didn't piss them off, we surprised them."

"Semantics." Josh shifted slightly. "Sam."

"I'm still awake, although it's only-" Sam slitted his eyes open and focused no his watch. "-6:13 in the morning."

"Good."

"If it's only 6:13 in the morning, why are you so happy?"

"You know what's cute about you/"

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me at 6:13 in the morning."

"You can carry on a full conversation half-asleep. I find that cute."

"I know you're not calling me cute."

"Yet, here I am, saying it."

"You are calling me cute."

"Yes."

"Josh, why are you so chipper at 6:13 in the morning?" Sam still had his eyes closed, so the very soft kiss he got from Josh surprised him slightly.

"I'm chipper and happy at 6:13 in the morning because I can kiss you in the office now."

Sam's eyes slitted open again, and he saw the real pleasure in Josh's eyes. "So that's why you're happy?"

"And chipper."

"And chipper."

"Yes."

Sam smiled just a little. "6:13 is a pretty good time."

"Yes." Josh shifted again so he was laying next to Sam. He kissed Sam softly and ran a hand over his hair. "You realize reality's going to bite us in the ass soon?"

"Josh, you said something very romantic ten seconds ago. Don't ruin the vibe, okay?"

"Okay."

The clock changed to 6:14.


End file.
